Lonely Hearts Club
by Mayuna
Summary: Nero is gone leaving Kyrie to fend for herself until she meets up with Dante. Drabbles, DantexKyrie centric. I'm not sure where this is going to head so it will be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

His words stung her heart the most. It had pierced through sharper and hotter than any blade could ever hope to. Her small frame had trembled as her knees had threatened to collapse sending her hard to the ground. We had managed to stay standing as he stood in front of her. His resolve was clearly written across his face even if she couldn't quite comprehend what he was telling her.

"It's over Kyrie. I'm just not cut out for this domestic stuff. I'm leaving later on today." Nero said again slower than he had originally. Kyries hands clasped the necklace that Nero had given her a couple years before. Her fingers traced over the outline that was inlaid with gold before rubbing the smooth pink stone that made up then rest of it.

"Nero, I just, I don't understand. Is there something I've done to chase you away?" She asked her voice coming out small. Nero swallowed hard not replying. "Yesterday everything seemed fine. We've started planning for the future, have been trying to have a baby..."

"Stop making this harder on yourself. It's over between us Kyrie. That's it." Nero stated swiping his human hand through the air in front of him for emphasis. With that he walked away to the room they shared to pack his clothes. That was when Kyrie collapsed onto the sofa.

She hit her head hard against the cushion a few times the bouncing effect almost comforting. Her hands covered her face as she felt her stomach churn and her heart sink further. Doubts surfaced and small instances came to mind where she had nagged Nero about small things such as taking his shoes off or putting his plate in the sink. Was there another woman?

The sob tore from her chest with such force it caused her throat to burn. It felt like a bad dream. Her surroundings were hazy, it was the same feeling she had had when her parents and Credo were killed. She knew her life was going to be different, she didn't want it to be but there was nothing she could do about it.

Kyrie jerked her head off the table quickly as a hand touched her shoulder.

"You okay honey?" The woman asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you. Can I get another cup of coffee please." She asked groggily. The waitress smiled slightly and smirked at her.

"Coming right up." She said cheerfully with a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Kyrie mumbled staring out the window of the diner.

The city that she had found herself in wasn't unlike the last one she had left. Nearly a year had passed since Nero had disappeared leaving Kyrie in Fortuna, alone. She hadn't entirely been alone, she had the other people in Fortuna to help her out. There had been charity work and still rebuilding to be done but with out Nero it hadn't felt like her home anymore regardless of the fact that it had been the only one she had known.

With determination set she had sold her belongings as well as the house she had inherited from Credo and resolved to set out on her own. If there was something else out there for Nero then maybe there was for her to. Who knew, maybe their paths would cross again. She shook her head abruptly at the thought sighing despite herself.

'Still hopelessly devoted to you.' She thought bitterly. The waitress came back with a pot of coffee refilling her mug. Kyrie smiled fleetingly in thanks.

"That your bike out there?" The woman asked casually. Kyrie nodded taking a long sip of the hot liquid allowing it to burn her tongue a bit. "It's a beauty. My boyfriend loves motorcycles so fair warning, if he comes in he'll probably talk your ear off about it sweetie." She stated still smiling. Kyrie simply nodded again.

She couldn't help but be somewhat bitter and despite her best efforts had found herself extremely jealous to the point of faulting others in their happiness. Love had become something that she decided was only for those foolish enough to believe in it. It had hurt to come to that realization but still...

Kyrie stared into her coffee mug watching her tears plop into the mug with small noises splashing it a bit. Angrily she grit her teeth and pushed it away. "Stupid Nero." She whispered.

"Hey, it's you!" A loud voice said above her. She looked over to see a man with white hair and a bright red leather jacket standing next to the booth she sat in. Her mouth dropped slightly surprised to see the son of Sparda standing next to her.

"Dante?" She asked hesitantly. He smirked at her with a nod sliding into the booth to sit across from her.

"The one and only. Kyrie, right?" He asked sounding sure of himself. Kyrie nodded her head once. "Funny meeting you here."

"I could say the same." Kyrie said softly her voice still heavy with tears.

"What'cha doin' all this way from Fortuna? Your boy with you?" Dante asked clearly happy to see her. Kyrie felt her heart drop out and shook her head slightly.

"Nero and I aren't together anymore." She stated ignoring Dante's wide eyed expression. "As for me, I'm only passing through." She looked back out the window in thought.

"I see. Well, where you headed?" He asked his voice softening.

"Nowhere." Kyrie replied back so softly that a human would never had heard her.

"Uh-huh. You got a place to stay for the time being, to rest up?" He asked. Kyrie only shook her head.

"I don't really, stay anywhere for long." She stated bringing her gaze back to Dante. The two kept eyes locked for a few moments before Dante tapped his hand in the table a couple of times as if trying to get her attention.

"I'll tell you what sweetheart, for the time being you can stay with me at my place. Just so you can rest up because I can't in good faith let you drive off looking as tired as you do." He said sincerely. Kyrie opened her mouth to protest and brought up a hand to dismiss him only to have Dante grab her small hand in his large me and smirk at her. "Listen to your elders honey, I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kyrie stared at him for a moment longer before jerking her hand away resting it in her lap. "Okay, fine" She mumbled. Dante nodded his head once at their arrangement.

"Good, that's settled. You hungry?" Dante asked.

"I don't have that much money. I haven't worked in a few weeks." Kyrie stated. The waitress came around plopping a large pizza pie down in front of the two.

"That's not what I asked. Don't sweat it. I'll pick up the tab." Dante stated grabbing a greasy slice shoving half of it in his mouth. Kyrie stared down at the pizza still piping hot with bubbling cheese.

"Yeah but you already are offering me to rest at your place. I can't impose." She replied.

"Either way I've gotta pay for it. Now, I can finish this thing off by myself no problem but the owner Freddi might feel bad if you don't at least try it. He's kind of sensitive about his cooking." Dante said motioning towards the kitchen area of the diner. Kyrie raised her brow slightly at him. "Seriously, he closed down shop once because I told him the ice cream sundaes were to sweet once. It took him a week to open back up once he had 'perfected' it again."

"You're just trying to get me to eat something." She stated. Dante smirked grabbing another slice.

"Well, yeah but that story was true." He stated. Kyrie licked her lower lip giving into the temptation. Manners forgotten as hunger pains settled deeper into her stomach she ate the entire slice in three bites before reaching for another.

"So what you do for work, when you do?" Dante asked. Kyrie chewed her food and swallowed before answering.

"Odd jobs." She stated shortly. Dante gave her an amused look.

"Like, my kind of odd jobs?" He asked with a smirk. Kyrie nodded her head taking another slice of pizza. "I didn't know you were a hunter. I never would have guessed that."

"I wasn't when you were in Fortuna. After the savior incident Nero and I decided I had to

learn to defend myself. Nero made me my weapons and taught me how to use them, how to fight." Kyrie said with a sigh.

"So what happened between you two?" Dante asked his voice lowering somewhat. Kyrie shrugged.

"I don't know. It's already been nearly a year since I saw him last." Kyrie said wiping her hand off on a napkin. Dante laid some money down on the table as he polished off the last slice.

"Ready to head out?" He asked her standing up. "My shops not far from here." Kyrie grabbed her backpack out from underneath the table as well as the poster tube. "What's that?"

"My sword." Kyrie replied as if it were obvious. "I can't just have it out where everyone can see, now can I?" She brushed past him. Dante held out his hand in an 'after you' type gesture. He followed her out amazed at how much different she was as opposed to the first time he had met her a few years before.

Back in Fortuna she had been a little out of it but was every bit the damsel in distress with eyes only for the kid. Now she stood before him loaded to the teeth with weapons, independent, and in short shorts. Dante shook his head at the last thought chuckling softly to himself.

Kyrie climbed on her bike cranking it on. "You coming?" She asked over the engine. Dante nodded climbing on behind her readjusting his weapons. He placed his hands lightly on her hips as she revved the motor taking off.

The ride over was more or less quiet save for Dante giving her directions. "Alright. This is the place." He said as Kyrie slowed down. She stopped it a ways off from the stairs killing the motor. She stared up at the neon sign that hung above the door.

"Devil may cry." She read aloud.

"Yup." Dante stated climbing off. "It's the name of my business."

"And you live here?" She asked. Dante nodded his head heading up the stairs to the double doors.

"Yeah, there's a small apartment upstairs. Kitchen, bedroom type area with a bathroom. Downstairs is my office with a toilet closet type thing." Dante replied.

"You mean a half bath." Kyrie corrected.

"A half bath?" Dante asked curiously glancing over his shoulder at the small female. Kyrie nodded.

"It's a bathroom with no bath, so it's called a half bath." She stated.

"Huh, I never knew that. Well, here it all is." He stated opening the double doors widely sauntering in. "Home sweet home."

Kyrie followed in after Dante taking in her surroundings. Wooden crates sat in dusty corners with beer bottles sitting on top of them. Straight ahead was a large desk with a high back chair. To the right was a drum set along with an old juke box and an empty book shelf that had a neon sign like the one outside only smaller. She watched it flicker for a moment before scanning the rest of the place. To the left was a metal staircase, below it sat two large red sofas and beyond that a pool table.

Dante plopped down at his desk kicking his feet up on it leaning back slightly. "There's only one bedroom so as long as you stay for you can have it. I tend to stay down here anyways." He stated. "You can look around, I know there isn't much to see but it's what I got."

"I appreciate it Dante. Thank you." Kyrie said sincerely. Her body suddenly felt tired as the idea of having a bed came to mind. Recently she had been sleeping outside in parks or behind buildings. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to head up to take a nap."

"Yeah go for it. Make yourself at home sweetie." He said taking a magazine out from a drawer in his desk propping it up in front of his eyes. Kyrie ascended the stairs feeling the ache in her body increase. The backpack with her few meager possessions suddenly seemed heavy as did her sword. She opened the door at the top of the stairs shutting it softly.

She walked through the small kitchen area glancing off to her side taking note of where the bathroom was should she need it and walked into the room that Dante considered his bedroom. It had a queen sized bed. There was a closet along with a dresser but that was it. It was simply utilitarian.

Kyrie dropped her bag down on the bed and unholstered her double barrel pistol. She stared at Red Rose for a moment her finger lingering on the careful etching that Nero had engraved for her before placing it down next to her bag. She popped open the poster tube taking out her katana, Blue Princess. Her fingers ran along the edge of it testing its sharpness not detecting any flecks or chips. The hilt fit comfortably for her grip as it had done the first day she grasped it. She swung it around her gracefully a few times testing its weight to further inspect it.

It had been a while since she had been able to maintain her sword, she simply didn't have the money to fix it up but figured Dante probably had the things she would need. She almost felt guilty, taking advantage of him but she just hadn't had the energy to argue with him on the point. Aside from that she did feel indebted to him already for helping in Fortuna. Who was she to argue?

She kicked off her bodownwind laid down on the bed grasping at the pillow tightly. The bed creaked as settled into the mattress. A thin sheet covered her but for the warmth of the season it was perfect. Before she knew it she was sound asleep.

She wasn't sure how or why she had arrived back in Fortuna but regardless she was there. She glanced down at herself slightly shocked she was wearing church clothes but it didn't seem to far off. From behind her warm arms wrapped around her waist as a head settled against her shoulder. She turned her face to be met with snowy hair tickling her nose.

Kyrie giggled a bit grasping at Neros hands holding on tightly. His eyes were as blue as ever and twinkled as he drank her in. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as butterflies flew madly in her stomach. Nero brought his lips to hers as if to kiss her. Kyrie closed her eyes tightly anticipating it knowing full well how wonderful it would be when he finally kissed her, she had waited so long for this moment.

"Kyrie, it's over."

Kyrie sat up straight as a shot as she nervously scanned her surroundings. From outside she could hear sirens wailing as well as the continuous drone of traffic. Her breathing was harsh as if she had been running and sweat had beaded on the back of her neck making her feel clammy.

"Damn it all." She cursed softly. It wasn't the first time her memories were tainted by a ridiculous dream. All of her insecurities seemed to rise to the surface when she was sleeping. The familiar tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Irritated she swiped them away. "Oh, stop it." She berated herself grabbing her back pack taking out a fresh pair of denim shorts, panties, bra, and tank top. "Shower time."

The hot water had helped soothed her. She cleaned Red Rose and placed it in its holster on her thigh. She figured she wasn't going to frighten anyone with Blue Princess at Dantes shop. She sheathed it tying it to a couple of her belt loops with the leather strings attached to it. Once everything was in order she ran her fingers through her waist length hair quickly heading for the downstairs.

The ceiling fan whirred loudly as if threatening to fly off its base and crash onto the hard wood floor but it stayed where it belonged. Kyrie walked down the stairs and slowly walked over to Dante. He was in the exact position she had left him in. She looked down at her watch shocked. She had slept for five hours.

She tip toed away from the desk and sat quietly down on the sofa staring at the walls as well as the large windows that despite their size let in minimal light, probably from the buildings that surrounded the shop.

The double doors slammed open causing her to jump up quickly grabbing her pistol taking aim at the intruder. The dark haired woman that walked in followed suit pointing her small sub machine gun at her.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman demanded.

"You practically break down the door and you're wondering who I am." Kyrie replied.

"Kyrie, Lady; Lady, Kyrie." Dante said from underneath his magazine. Both women hesitated for a moment before holstering their firearms at the same time albeit slowly.

"Kyrie, huh?" Lady stated tapping a finger to her lips in contemplation. "I've heard of you before."

"I'm from Fortuna, originally." She replied.

"Ah, yes...the songstress." Lady said. Kyrie couldn't help but scoff.

"Hardly." She quipped back. Lady shrugged with a smirk to boot before sauntering over to the desk. She knocked Dante's feet off his desk causing his chair to fall back down with a thunk. The magazine fell onto the desk wide open.

"God, you're such a pervert." Lady drawled thumbing through the magazine.

"If you like I've got a few others in the desk that are even better." Dante stated. Lady replied by smacking the 'literature' onto the floor.

"Right, like I'm sure you only ready the articles." She replied. Dante let out a snort.

"Yeah, sure I do." He said amused. "You bored or is there a reason for the harassment today?"

"I've got a case load. Want a job?" She asked. Dante rubbed at his chin for a moment in thought. He glanced over at Kyrie.

"Feeling up to a date night?" He asked her standing up from his desk grabbing his guns off the desk and holstering them. Kyrie shrugged.

"It has been a while since I've been able to fight. I'm worried I'm getting rusty." She said standing as well. "I just have to run upstairs to grab more ammunition. Be right down."

Lady waited until she shut the door for upstairs before accosting the half breed. "So what's a girl from Fortuna doing in Capulet City?" She asked curiously.

"Not to sure to be honest. The girls homeless as far as I can tell, become a rambler." he replied glancing up at the stairs.

"She's the one that was used as bait, wasn't she?" Lady asked getting a nod. "So where's the alleged other descendent of Sparda?"

"Beats me. She only said it was over between them so who knows where the kid is." Dante said grabbing the guitar case that held Rebellion.

"That's to bad. After everything they went through together and all." Lady said sincerely. Dante gave a short nod as the door for upstairs opened. With a sigh Lady took out her small notepad and a pen jotting down some information on where the job was. "Here it is. Pays decent enough..."

"But yours is better." Dante chided as Kyrie was already headed for the doors. Lady raised a brow up at him and smirked.

"You know me. Have fun." She said readjusting Kalina-Ann on her shoulder. Kyrie opened the door allowing Lady to pass her. Dante followed Kyrie out and the two watched Lady ride off on her motorcycle flicking them a peace sign beforehand.

"Want to take your bike or my car? Doesn't matter to me regardless." Dante stated.

"I don't really like leaving my bike lying around." Kyrie said making her way down the stairs.

"Sounds good to me." He said following suit.

Dante couldn't help but be impressed with Kyrie. She was hardly the fragile blossom he remembered her being which put his mind at ease. He had been worried taking her into a fight but felt that if the kid had trained her she couldn't be that bad.

He back tracked swinging Ebony and Ivory in front of him hitting the multiple sins as they came after him, all clamoring for his blood. "Now, now...there are enough bullets for all of you." He yelled out to them with a smirk crossing his features.

Kyrie shot behind her taking out a Lust and began to stalk around the other two as they attempted to encircle her. She braced herself grabbing the hilt of Blue Princess and waited. With in seconds the devils launched themselves into the air. Deftly Kyrie drew her weapon as she jumped up into the air to meet them. Quickly she slashed sideways and down as the two devils crossed each others paths.

Blood erupted as they screeched drenching her in it as she landed on the ground somersaulting to land on her feet. Blue Princess was quickly sheathed as Red Rose was taken out once again. Her finger pulled the trigger as she danced out of the way of the creatures she had just attacked.

One disintegrated while the other just wouldn't give in. She counted out her bullets as the last two left their chambers. She flicked open the barrel dropping her bullets from their case and swung around swinging Red Rose down catching the ammunition in the chambers before flicking the barrel closed and shot off once more before the devil vanished.

Kyrie flicked her eyes over to Dante seeing as how that was where the majority had congregated. He swung his heavy claymore around him shooting with one hand. The blade caught the dumb as dirt demons as they attempted to attack him. His white hair was stained with splatters of blood but nothing to severe. Kyrie stalked over to him for the sheer joy of doing so firing Red Rose to take out a few lesser demons.

Dante glanced over at her smirking. "Hey you, how's our date going so far?" He asked good naturedly stabbing through three with Rebellion and flinging them off as if they were nothing. Kyrie couldn't help but smile at his pure glee. Dante seemed to enjoy fighting more than anyone she had ever encountered.

Nero had always been business when it came to fighting to the point where he would become enraged. Dante however, it seemed, truly enjoyed his profession as any normal person would who is satisfied with their career.

"I'm having a blast." She replied honestly a smile wide across her face. She flipped out of the way as a large scythe came down towards her face. She shot with Red Rose to distract it as she maneuvered out of the way landing on her feet she jammed the pistol into place flicking out Blue Princess coming to blows with the devil. It screamed at her as she parried its moves.

Finally she landed a hit but only momentarily before it nicked her shoulder grazing it. Kyrie let out a hiss running it through with her blade knocking it down onto the ground. She kept it in place with her sword and placed a booted foot down on its throat. With her free hand she took out Red Rose firing a shot into its skull.

She flicked her sword placing it back in its sheath. Dante walked over to her clapping his hands happily. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

"Doubted me?" Kyrie asked smiling up at him through the gore she was covered in.

"More than just a little but, wow." He said sniffing the air. His eyes came to rest on her shoulder. "You hurt?" He asked motioning towards her shoulder. Kyrie wrapped her fingers around it tentatively.

"Just a cut." She said with a shrug. Dante reached into his jacket pocket taking out a roll of gauze. "Well, aren't you prepared." Kyrie stated teasingly.

"in this line of business you've gotta be. I heal pretty fast but it never hurts just in case. Like in this case. Let me get your arm, I'll wrap it for you until we get back to the shop." He said.

Kyrie extended her arm as Dante set to work pinching the wound closed first before winding the dressing around it tightly. Kyrie couldn't help but smirk. It was nice to be in someone's company again, someone that cared enough to help her. "Dante, thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." He said softly smirking back at her. His glacier blue eyes shined brightly as he tied off the gauze. "There, that ought a hold till we get back to the shop. You good to drive?" Kyrie gave a nod.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I've had a lot worse since I've been alone." She replied. Her words hit Dante right in the heart. Her voice came out soft and sad. If she had said maybe, 'since I've been on my own', it would have been entirely different but Dante could see it in her eyes. Kyrie felt abandoned.

Nero had left her high and dry with out any clue how to continue on her own. She had done well and while there was a slight edge to her now Dante could tell she wanted someone to take care of, someone to take care of her.

"Lady will send over the money. I'll split it with you, you more than put your weight in on this job." Dante said. "Then you can do what you want. If you want to head off into the sun set then by all means do so." He felt awkward suddenly around the younger woman. He didn't want to come off as if he were hitting on her, no it was far from it, he simply didn't want her to go. He enjoyed her company, he wanted to get to know her better. He didn't like being alone any more than she did. "You're more than welcome to stay at Devil May Cry if you want, for as long as you want."

The last part was rushed, blurted out. Kyrie could see his discomfort. She could tell he wanted her to stay and while her brain screamed at her to simply decline, collect her money and go her own way her heart was heavy. She wanted somewhere consistent again to lay her head. She wanted a friend again, a familiar face.

"As long as I'm not imposing on you Dante, I think I'd like to stay for a while. I'd love it if you taught me some moves and I can help you with house work, things like that as well as odd jobs." She stated. Dante nodded his head and grinned.

"Sounds like a plan honey. Now, lets get home so we can fix you up." He said walking over to her motorcycle. Kyrie closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She felt some of the weight lift off of her shoulders that she had been carrying around. Her heart felt lighter as she made her way towards the red clad man.

"Home it is."


	2. Chapter 2

After only two days of staying at 'Devil May Cry' Kyrie came to a horrifying realization, Dante ate nothing but pizza. Whether he ordered it from the pizza shop or baked it himself late at night, which was the only time she had seen him upstairs other than to shower, he only ate pizza. Kyrie decided an intervention was in order.

At first she had thought about simply confronting him about it but that would come off as rude and after everything Dante was doing to help her it really wasn't her place to accost him in his eating habits. Still it couldn't be good for him regardless of his genetics.

The money that Lady had shown up with was decent enough for them to split between them and last a few weeks. Dante had spilt his up into bills although Kyrie was fairly certain more went to his pocket then what was owed, for pizza...and ice cream.

Kyrie arrived at the grocery store with backpack on deciding to pick a few items to make for dinner. The store was large, much larger than any market in Fortuna but it wasn't so bad as everything was labeled with signs. "Lets see, Alfredo fettuccine. Breaded chicken with garlic bread and some wine should be good." She smirked to herself satisfied.

She made her way around the store finally stopping in the wine section. She reached out for a hearty red her hand bumping into another. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kyrie apologized.

"No, no my fault." The man said grinning. "I'm kind of against the fence on this, any suggestions?"

"Depends on what you're eating." Kyrie replied politely.

"Fish, white fish." He stated.

"Then white wine, something light. The red will ruin it." She said grabbing the bottle placing it into the plastic grocery basket she had.

"That's a lot of food there, cooking for your boyfriend." He asked pressing himself a bit closer to her. Kyrie eyed him carefully sensing something was off but not entirely sure what.

"Have a good dinner." Kyrie responded making her way to the check out. Once the items were secured in her backpack she climbed on her bike revving it to life. The entire way she felt as if someone were staring at her back, just behind her practically breathing down her neck...a demon was following her.

She took a turn away from the shop figuring it was Dante they were after, she didn't want to bother him. Her fingers tightened around the grips on her handlebars as she pushed forward slightly further away from general populace. She came to an abrupt halt leaving the motor running. She shrugged of her backpack and grabbed Red Rose.

She hadn't grabbed Blue Princess figuring she wouldn't need it for a trip to the store. "Live and learn."

With in seconds Kyrie could hear growling coming from behind her. She couldn't help but smirk. She spun around on her heel firing off Red Rose catching the demon off guard. It let out an irritated groan before sizing her up.

"You! Carry the stench of the descendent of Sparda." Kyrie didn't respond simply jumped out of the way firing off more rounds. The demon yelled out at her angrily trying to dodge her attacks but only managed to lumber around inflicting more damage on itself. "You are his woman then! What better way to exact revenge." It howled.

Kyrie let out a bitter laugh. "I am no mans woman." She replied sliding along the ground landing a double shot in the demons eyes. It let out another howl before falling ded in e ground. Kyrie watched as it momentarily reverted to the man at the grocery store before disintegrating into ash. "I knew there something off with you."

Kyrie placed Red Rose back on her thigh and brushed off her jeans. She grabbed her backpack praying the wine bottle was still intact before getting back on her bike and heading to the shop.

"Get into a scuffle?" Dante asked. He leaned over the pool table taking aim at the cue ball. Kyrie nodded and smirked.

"Just a little one." She replied heading for the stairs. She spun around as the thought occurred to her. She walked briskly over to Dante. "Don't order pizza."

Dante turned around to face her with a perplexed expression. "Why's that?" He asked innocently. Kyrie poked at his bare chest next to where his amulet hung down.

"Just don't do it or I wont be happy." She stated smiling up at him turning back to the stairs. "I'll call you up when everything is set."

Dante scratched at his head thoroughly confused. "Okay, Kyrie." He replied as she sprinted up the stairs.

It didn't take long to prep anything. It was baking the chicken that took the longest but the pasta cooked quickly as did the Alfredo sauce. There was no table upstairs so she relented to taking the plates downstairs. She loaded one for Dante giving herself a smaller portion and grabbed utensils on the way out. "Alright so I'm coming down."

Dante glanced up at the stairs from his spot at his desk standing up when he saw her carrying plates. He walked over to her grabbing the one she handed to him. He inhaled the scent of the food deeply sighing contently. "Wow, this smells amazing!"

"Good. I just have to grab the wine." She said setting her plate down on the coffee table. Dante held up a hand.

"You've done enough. I'll get it." He said racing up the stairs two at a time. Kyrie sat waiting for him to come back down. She heard the door open and glanced towards the stairs. He held two wine glasses as well as the bottle and an opened. He had put a shirt on as well.

"You didn't have to put a shirt on Dante." Kyrie said feeling bad he was sacrificing his comfort in his own home for her sake.

"You made this nice meal for us, the least I can do is be respectful." He replied placing the glasses down and popping the cork on the bottle. He poured her some wine before settling down on the other couch. "This really is great, thanks."

"I'll be honest with you, I can't stand seeing you eating all of that pizza the way you do. It can't be healthy for you. Don't you know how to cook?" Kyrie asked in an innocent scolding tone.

"Yeah I can cook but it's usually just me around so why bother." Dante replied talking a mouthful of pasta closing his eyes enjoying the warmth and taste of the food. He was beside himself. He couldn't remember when he had ever had a home cooked meal and this was beyond his expectations.

"Doesn't Lady ever stay or anyone else?" Kyrie asked taking a sip of wine.

"Sometimes but we generally talk business, have a few drinks." Dante said with a shrug.

"So you're alone." Kyrie said softly her food forgotten. Dante took in her sudden downtrodden expression and sighed chewing his food faster.

"It's safer that way Kyrie. The fewer people who hang around me the better it is for them. The people I do keep around have to be able to take care of themselves." He replied. Kyrie nodded her head absently taking another sip of wine already feeling its effects. Her thoughts turned to the demon from earlier. A few years ago she would have been defenseless and had been a burden on Nero. She closed her eyes at the offending memories.

"Dante, have you ever been in love?" She asked turning her gaze to him. Dante only shook his head.

"No, not love. Lust, sure, lots of times but never love." He said sincerely. Kyrie finished off her wine deciding she should start eating. Dante poured her another glass. After a few bites of the meal Kyrie drank down half her glass.

"I've tried so hard not to care about Nero, not to care how much it hurts but I just can't. It wont go away." She said staring at the juke box across the room.

"It's never easier losing someone you love." Dante said softly.

"I thought you said you've never been in love." Kyrie said wondering if the wine was getting to her more than she thought.

"I haven't but I have loved. They are two different things. You can love someone, something but being in love well, I see that as the intimate aspect of it." He replied. Kyrie drank down the rest of her wine pouring herself another glass and drained that one as well. She sat back against the sofa and sighed.

"That makes a lot of sense." She said after a few minutes had passed.

"Least I can do, impart my wisdom on the younger generation." He said with a laugh. He took a bite out of the garlic bread.

"Oh stop it, you aren't that much older than me...not really." Kyrie said straightening herself back out.

"How old do you think I am sweetie?" Dante asked playfully.

"Mid to late thirties." She responded with out skipping a beat. Dante nearly choked on his bread taking a healthy slug of wine to wash it down.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Why are you younger than that?" She asked. "Because there is no way you're any you get than thirty."

"Oh baby, I've got to keep you around...if for nothing else ego boosts." Dante said with a laugh. "If my maths right I'm pretty certain I'm about fifty." Kyrie stared at him in astonishment. "Lets see, I got this place in eighty one, I was eighteen then so yup, fifty."

"I, wasn't even born yet." Kyrie stated quietly. Dante only smiled at her. "I don't even think Credo was born yet and he was five years older than me."

"Yeah I've been here a while." Dante mused at her astonishment.

"Alone." She said the word coming out again as a heavy weight.

"Not always but more or less, yeah." He said. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. It was as if she were fixated on it. Before he could say another word Kyrie stood up and sat down next to him on the couch resting her head against his shoulder. Dante glanced down at her as she shut her eyes.

"I'll cook for you Dante; breakfast, lunch, dinner and whatever else in between. Just no more pizza, okay?" She said.

"I can't ask you to do that all the time Kyrie." He replied feeling a twinge of guilt.

"I want to. I've missed being domestic." She said. Dante shifted his arm so it rested around her shoulders as she sunk into him the effects of the wine claiming her to sleep.


	3. Abduction

Trish finished off the last of the weak demons were more like gnats, annoying and stupid, turning to Lady. The human woman holstered her gun readjusting Kalina-Ann on her shoulder sauntering over to the demoness.

"So this girl staying with Dante, she is the one from Fortuna?" Trish asked picking up there conversation from a few minutes before. Lady gave a nod.

"Yeah, that's right. You must remember her seeing as how you were there." She replied. Trish shook her head.

"I saw the boy, Nero, briefly but not the girl. By the time I caught up with them all she had already been absorbed into the savior." Trish stated the last part dryly as if it were a taint on her tongue.

"Well, she's a cute little thing. I can't help but feel bad for her, heart broken and all." Lady stated.

"I feel sorry for her staying at Devil May Cry. Dante's difficult to live with." The demoness stated.

"From what I can tell he hasn't been adversely annoying to her or started mercilessly teasing her." Lady replied.

"Hm, flirting with her?" Trish asked knowing there wasn't a chance that the young woman wouldn't be hit on, as Dante endlessly did to her. Lady thought for a moment realization dawning on her.

"Actually, no, not that I've seen. He's been...behaving himself." Lady said stifling a giggle at Trishs shock. It was rare the demon female was caught off guard.

"I think a visit is in order, wouldn't you agree?" Trish asked cunningly. Lady nodded in agreement.

Kyrie sat on the edge of the desk placing the bolts back into Red Rose clicking the pieces into place. Dante held out Blue Princess holding it out straight to inspect the blade.

"Gotta hand it to the kid, he definitely has the craftsmanship down." Dante said running his thumb down the sharp edge of the blade feeling for any weakness or chipping. Kyrie remained silent biting down on her lip as she reassembled her pistol. It was difficult at times to hold the weapons. There were times the memories that the weapons held were to great for her.

She let out a sigh placing the last bolt into place listening for the click. She placed Red Rose down in between Ebony and Ivory to watch Dante as he ran a cloth down Blue Princess's blade.

"It is nice." She stated distantly. Dante glanced over at her with a smirk.

"I really like this sword. If it wasn't so dainty I'd ask you if I could use it some time." He replied. Kyrie glanced over at Rebellion.

"What would I use then? I don't think I could ever swing your sword around let alone pick it up." Kyrie said.

"Oh, that wouldn't be a problem. I have a lot of weapons. Most of them are in storage." He said motioning towards the various wooden crates.

"How can you swing that sword around the way you do?" Kyrie asked curiously. She had accompanied Dante on a few jobs in the short time she had been staying with him and it did not cease to amaze her the way he wielded his weapon so easily, as if it were an extension of his own arm.

"A lot of practice." He said placing Blue Princess down on the desk. "There, good as new." He said. Kyrie nodded her thanks when the double doors opened wide. Kyrie jumped off the desk to stand next to it grabbing her blade in the process. Trish smirked at the girl as she maintained a casual stance even though it as evident she would be ready to attack.

"You must be Kyrie, the little songstress from Fortuna." Trish said as she walked over to the desk. "I'm Trish, a former partner of Dante's."

"If you're a so call former partner then why is it you keep coming here looking for jobs." Dante said kicking his feet up in his usual manner.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, make sure you aren't screwing up." She replied running her fingers along the edge of the desk.

"Don't act motherly, it doesn't suit you." Dante said closing his eyes. Lady walked in briskly smiling at Kyrie.

"Hello Lady." Kyrie said with a small smile.

"Hey Kyrie. So how's life here at Devil May Cry?" She asked coming off as nonchalant.

"It's fine. It's nice to have a regular place to stay and Dante is good company." She replied. Dante suppressed a moan knowing well what the women were doing there. It had nothing to do with business and everything to do with busting his balls.

"Is that right?" Lady drawled out. He could hear the smirk in her voice. "I hope that he's still behaving himself."

"Behaving himself?" Kyrie asked innocently cocking a brow up at her in question.

"Yeah, you know. Not harassing you to sleep with him." She replied. Kyrie felt her face flush slightly before turning bright red.

"Dante wouldn't do that to me. He's been nothing but a gentleman since I've come here." She said defensively.

"Give it time. Once he's used to you, he will." Trish stated giggling a bit behind her hand at the pure shock Kyrie was radiating. Her mouth opened and closed on its own a few times.

"No, you're wrong." She said softly.

"Would you two lay off of the poor kid. Geez, shes sheltered and ill equipped to deal with the likes of you." Dante stated. Kyrie shot her attention towards him, he could practically feel the heat from her stare.

"'Sheltered and I'll equipped?'" She quoted back. Dante knew he was in trouble, her tone was that of a woman thoroughly pissed off. He opened up his eyes taking in her small frame that was clenched in rage.

"Kyrie I was sticking up for you honey. To protect you." Dante replied. M

"Protect me? Thank you but I don't need protecting Dante. I am fully equipped to deal with my own problems." She stated.

"Hey, how about a girls night out? My treat." Lady said grabbing Red Rose off of the desk and placing it Kyries holster on her thigh.

"Oh yes, a girls night would be just what we all need." Trish chimed in. Kyrie blinked at the two women.

"Girls night?" She asked.

"Yeah, haven't you ever been out with friends?" Lady asked. Kyrie shook her head once.

"I never had friends, except for Nero." Kyrie stated. Trish wrapped an arm around her shoulders herding her towards the door.

"Then you can not say no. It's decided, let's go." She said. Kyrie attempted to dig her heels in but was no match for the demoness's strength.

"What about Dante?" Kyrie asked. The other two women stared at her blankly for a moment. "I haven't cooked dinner yet." The groan that came from Dante was audible and reached all of their ears, now he was in for it.

"You're making this poor girl cook for you." Lady said lowly her voice taking in a darker edge to it.

"Hold up, she offers. So help me if I try to order a pizza, she nags my damn head off and chases me out of the kitchen when I try to help." He replied haughtily, he d be damned if he was going down for this one.

"I enjoy cooking." Kyrie said simply. The other two women grinned at each other almost in a knowing way before turning their attention back to Kyrie.

"Don't you worry about Dante. He's a big boy and can take care of himself." Trish said dragging her out the door.

"Wait, leftovers...in the fridge, don't order pizza or so help me..." Dante heard Kyrie from the other side of the door and let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry sweetie, I won't." He said to the empty office.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante cracked open an eyelid at the offending sunlight. It dripped in through the windows of the office assaulting his sleep. He let out a slight groan slowly removing his legs from the desk and stretching. A few pops, a couple of cracks and he was good to go.

He glanced over at the couch to see Kyrie sitting with a book. Her hair was down covering part of her face. Even still he could sense her distress. It came off of her in waves. It was the same melancholy she carried day in and day out. It tapered at times, when she was on a mission or out with the girls, but it was still always there for the world to see. She didn't even attempt to hide it.

Dante hated to see her so upset. The young woman had been staying at the shop for a little over three months already yet it seemed as if she had been there for forever. He enjoyed her company, she was intelligent and caring. He didn't mind that she fussed over him at times making sure he ate and had clean clothes, it helped her.

It was obvious that Kyrie had never wanted to be a hunter, while she was good at it and getting better by the day, she was just so domestic. The life that she had wanted was to take care of the person she loved, have a family. Dante really wondered what had happened between her and the kid.

He had been so enamored seemingly with her, so driven to save her. Dante had heard him profess his devotion for her, he saw the fire that had made him strive to gain demonic powers and become stronger to protect her...so what had happened? Where was the kid now?

Kyrie had filled in some gaps as far as she knew but she was very much in the dark about what exactly had happened herself. All she knew was one day Nero had loved her and the next he didn't. Dante couldn't help but feel as if there was some other force in play, there had to be a reason why Nero had left suddenly but what that was he hadn't a clue.

Dante walked over to her sitting down next to her. "Mornin'." He said.

"Morning? It's late afternoon already." Kyrie stated looking away from her reading to smirk at him from under her hair.

"Yeah, well when you stay up all night hunting demons and devils this is my morning." He replied. Kyrie frowned slightly at that bringing her eye back to her book.

"You shouldn't have to do that on your own all the time. I wish you'd let me go with you." She said.

"I'd love to sweetheart but the truth is when the sun goes down the real baddies come out." He said scratching at the stubble that he had acquired overnight.

"Don't think I can handle myself?" She asked casting a sideways glance at him.

"It's not you I don't trust honey." He drawled out. Kyrie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Dante's voice always dripped like, well, honey. It was warm and comforting, she enjoyed his company and was finding the Devil May Cry more homey every day.

He had given her the freedom to decorate upstairs if she wished. There was a breakfast nook she had been eyeing that would fit perfectly in the kitchen upstairs she just had to save the money for it. That would be a good start, that way they could eat upstairs for a change when she cooked their meals.

"So what are you reading?" Dante asked changing the pace. Kyrie blushed slightly.

"Its a book with baby names. I picked it up a couple of years ago, when...well..." She trailed off.

"Oh yeah? Any good ones in there?" He asked glancing down at the page. She was on the 'A' names. 'Adeline' was circled along with 'Addison' and 'Aiden'.

"There are so many. I love this book because it explains the origin of the name and gives the meaning." Kyrie said flipping a few pages. "Let's see, here it is; Dante. It means enduring and is an Italian, Spanish, and American name." She said.

"Can I see that?" He asked reaching for the book. Kyrie handed it over to him and watched as he flipped through the pages. It stopped automatically where the binding was worn. Dante quickly scanned the page seeing the name 'Nero' but turned it going towards the end of the book.

"What name are you looking up?" She asked curiously. Dante scanned down the page his eyes resting on the name he was looking for. He took a moment, it had been a long time since he had said it aloud.

"Vergil, a derivation of Virgil. Okay, well lets look that one up." He said turning a page. "From the Latin name 'Vergilius' and, or 'Virgilius' is of unknown meaning. It is hypothesized to be vigil." Dante mulled over that for a moment swallowing hard a few times unaware he was even doing it.

"Who is Vergil?" Kyrie asked softly. The pain was written clear across his face, whom ever Vergil was it was someone who had caused Dante great pain.

"You're from Fortuna. You people worshipped my father and you don't know who that is?" Dante asked his voice taking an edge that he didn't mean. His eyes turned to Kyrie. She shook her head slowly and pursed her lips slightly. "He was, the eldest son of Sparda." It was easier to say it that way, no so personal...not so painful.

"Your brother." Kyrie said. Dante nodded his head slightly.

"Yeah, my brother." He replied. "My identical twin brother actually but that's where the similarities ended with us." His eyes fell back to the page letting out a slight sigh. Kyrie opened her mouth to say something when Dante closed the book and tossed it back on her lap. "Get your shoes, lets grab a pizza at Fredi's."

Kyrie watched as Dante turned his back to her walking over to grab his jacket and holsters off the coat rack. She stood as well seeing the stiffness in his posture, he was tense. She knew that rigidness. Kyrie figured that one day of comfort food wouldn't kill them.

"I think I'll just have a strawberry sundae instead." She said slipping her boots on. Dan let out a laugh smiling at her as he turned around with a flourish.

"Now you're speaking my language sweetie." He said. "On me." Kyrie nodded smiling back and the two exited the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

The heavy doors of Devil May Cry slammed open. The sound reverberated through out the building nearly shaking it on its foundation. Heavy boots stomped in quickly as Dante rushed Kyrie into the office with Lady close behind. Gently he placed her down on the sofa as Lady ran off into the bathroom to get the first aid kit she kept in there.

Dante assessed the young woman's injuries starting with her arms. They were bruised with long claw marks running from her shoulder to her hands. It was hard to tell with all the blood but he was fairly certain they were superficial, nothing to be too concerned over.

Her torso on the other hand was drenched in blood. Hastily Dante had wrapped his jacket around her middle in an attempt to at least stave off some of the bleeding. He untied the jacket quickly but cautiously. The tank top she wore was nearly torn to shreds. Dante ripped off what was left of the clothing to inspect her wound. She had been bit.

Teeth marks ran down her left side closest to him. They started from her shoulder down to her hip.

"Damn it.". He cursed under his breath. Lady appeared with the large tool box she used normally for herself when she was inured.

"That's ugly looking." She said taking out cleaning solution as well as gauze.

"No kidding." He replied. It was his fault she was in this state. He should never have

let her go with him on that mission. Lady began cleaning the wound with water she had brought over in a bowl. Dante grabbed some gauze drenching it in the peroxide and washed her arms with it starting at her shoulders and working her way down.

Luckily her arms were only scratched, compared to the other injury. He let out an angry sigh annoyed with himself that he hadn't been more careful when it came to her safety. Kyrie was an excellent huntress, she knew her way around her weapons but she was still a novice. She hadn't been hunting for that long, he should have kept a better eye on him.

"This isn't your fault." Lady said suddenly. Dante remained silent. "I know that look, I've seen it plenty of times over the years when I've gotten hurt."

"I hate it when you get hurt." He said softly, barely above a whisper. Lady glanced over at her long time friend and smirked at him slightly.

"She wouldn't have let you fuss over her even if you had tried. Kyrie is strong, she can take care of herself." Lady said. "I know you don't like it when us plain, regular humans get hurt but it happens. I need to clean her back before I can wrap her up."

Dante gave a short nod placing an arm under Kyrie's shoulders lifting her up gently. Up until that point she had remained unconscious but the sudden change in her position brought her back into searing reality. She let out a sharp cry as Dante moved her into a sitting position. He supported her as her body began to tremble and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"it's alright Kyrie. We just have to patch you up." Dante whispered soothingly and watched as Lady quickly cleaned up the deep puncture wounds. He was grateful that the wounds were not nearly as bad as they had originally seemed.

Lady grabbed the thick roll of gauze and began wrapping it around her torso. She tossed the tattered remains of Kyries bra on the floor wrapping her shoulder first before making her way down to her waist.

"You're going to be laid up for a few days that's for sure but other than that you'll be fine." Lady said pleased with her handiwork. Dante laid Kyrie back down carefully grabbing his jacket again to cover her up until he could grab a blanket for her from upstairs.

"Thank you Lady. I owe you." Kyrie said softly offering a small smirk.

"Make me dinner some time and we'll be more than square." She replied offering her own small smile. Kyrie gave a slight nod tossing a bottle of pain killers at Dante. "These will prevent her from developing a fever too. I'd stay if I could but I need to find that artifact we just lost out on."

"Why don't you stay here. I'll go after it." Dante said standing. Lady's gaze fell on Kyrie before resting back to Dante. Kyrie had pouted slightly at his suggestion, a small fleeting expression that hadn't been lost on the older woman.

"No it's fine. I have a few errands to run after anyways. It won't take me long. I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you guys." She said walking towards the door. "Later."

Dante rubbed a hand through his hair turning back towards the couch. Kyries face was covered still in blood, dirt, and bruises. He grabbed the bowl of water Lady had grabbed walking back towards the bathroom grabbing a glass that was on his desk.

He rinsed both and filled them bringing it back out to her. He placed both on the coffee table and brought over the chair from his desk. He sat next to her wringing out the cloth they had used earlier and gently wiped at her face.

"Dante, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Concern etched her face as he let out a heavy sigh. His shoulders slumped as he tossed the cloth onto the table.

"I'm sorry you were hurt. It shouldn't have happened." He replied curtly. He popped open the bottle of pills taking out a few. "Here, you should take these. They'll help." Kyrie took the pills and was grateful Dante helped her with the glass of water. She closed her eyes as if she were settling. She was tired. It must have been the pain causing it.

"It happened. I wasn't careful enough." She stated. "You can't be everywhere all the time and that's okay. I would never expect it, I can take care of myself. I did it for over a year, I'm just sorry you feel so badly about it."

Dante looked away from her to stare at the wall blankly. He knew he had no right to tell her he didn't think she should go with him on jobs or take anymore. It would only upset her and that was the last thing he wanted to do but still...she truly wasn't meant to live the life she was.

"Apology accepted, just don't make this a habit." He said jovially adding in a wink for good measure. Kyrie smiled knowing how well Dante could hide bending his mask, a trait she was attempting to mimic here or there. She wanted to hide her pain and the sorrow she felt every day.

Her eyes began to close slowly on their own accord. Her vision blurred and became hazy. All she could make out was Dante's build and his hair. For a moment before unconsciousness claimed her she pretended it was Nero.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyrie had never thought that smells she would have found odious to her a few years back could mean so much to her now. Devil May Cry seemed at first to be just a rough, smelly old building but now she couldn't imagine living anywhere else.

Oil, leather, gunpowder, and a slight whiff of alcohol leaked out as she opened the doors to the office walking in. She let out a sigh allowing the outside world to melt away.

Dante stood up at the pool table aiming a shot. As usual he was topless with his amulet dangling down over the table. He glanced up and smiled at her.

"Hey you." He said popping the pool stick missing his mark slightly. "Damn it."

"Hello Dante." Kyrie replied walking over to his desk placing the small paper bag she had received as payment for the job she had taken.

Dante frowned slightly tossing the stick onto the table leaning against it. "I know you said to let you know when we get a call but you were sleeping. I didn't want to bother you." She said placing Red Rose down next to it.

"Come over here." He said grabbing the other pool stick off the wall. He handed it to her. "Lets play a round."

"You just like playing against me because you can win." She said with a half smirk thrown in his direction.

"Well, yeah, I won't lie about it but you gotta practice if you want to get better. Practice makes half way decent." He replied gathering up the pool balls.

"I always thought it was practice makes perfect." She said. Dante shook his head.

"Nothing's perfect. There's always room for improvement, that's what keeps people striving for it." He replied. "Wanna break?"

"No. I can't break. I'm terrible at it." She said in a slight knowing way as if he had forgotten.

"Okay, I promise this time I won't make fun of you." He said with a laugh. Kyrie opened her mouth to interject, that was what he had said last time. "In fact I'll even help you set up the shot."

He wagged a finger at her in a 'come here' gesture. Kyrie walked over to him standing in front of him. He positioned the pool stick in her hand placing his over hers.

"Now, you have the aim down you just don't have the power behind it. Especially when you go to break you really need to just pop it with some force. Don't be afraid to do it." He said leaning against her back slightly as she pressed down against the pool table.

Kyrie nodded her head in understanding. She felt Dante bring her arm back slightly before bringing it forward fast. The cue ball smacked into the others sending them scattering across the table.

"See, nothin' to it." He stated straightening himself back up. Kyrie smiled at him happily.

"Yeah, that wasn't so bad. Thank you." She said. Dante sunk in a few of the balls before missing. Kyrie aim at a striped ball just barely getting it across the table. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now, now...none of that." Dante said in a mock scold. He walked over to her placing the balls back where they were. He stood behind her lining up her shot holding her hands again.

Kyrie felt as if she could melt into the warmth he emitted. It was nice to have someone care about her again. A person who wanted to spend time with her and teach her new things.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she leaned down against the table again.

"Alright now just pop it." He said letting go of the pool stick. Kyrie put some strength into her shot sending her battle flying across the table in the pocket.

"That's better." She stated pleased with herself. Dante gave a nod smiling at her. It was nice to see her happy. He would never say to her how much he enjoyed having her around, he didn't want to come off as some creepy old guy, but the fact remained that she made him happy just by wanting to spend time with him.

Lady and Trish would come around to check on him but their visits were short. There was a time that Trish had stayed with him as she had attempted to understand the human world. Ultimately she had decided to venture out on her own and figure it out from there.

Dante never faulted her for it but he did miss her. Having Trish around had made his long days and sleepless nights more tolerable but in the end it had worked to her benefit. She enjoyed being independent and he was happy for her.

Kyrie was vastly different from the demoness. For one she was young, her inexperience with life in General was clear. She was very intelligent and learned quickly but she was in fact still learning how the work worked.

Growing up in Fortuna had left her sheltered from the rest of civilization. Fanatical cult teachings left little room for learning anything about the much larger world but she fit in better than he did. For that he was grateful.

Kyrie knew how to naturally put people at ease. She was kind and friendly, he supposed that island had done her some good. For all the bad the church taught Kyrie informed him she still believed in the good.

Through out his own life and through personal experiences Dante rarely saw the good, not that he didn't enjoy it thoroughly when he saw these small glimmers, but at times it wasn't enough to alleviate the nightmares or the pain that ached in his heart.

"And once again I sunk in the eight ball." Kyrie stated turning around to face Dante. He stood leaning on the pool stick seemingly lost in thought. Kyrie let out a soft giggle alerting him.

His eyes refocused on her as he drifted back to reality.

"Game over already?" He asked her words slowly sinking into his head.

"Yeah, well next time." She said.

"And what better time then now." He said walking around the table to set the cue balls back up. Kyrie gave a nod happily.

She enjoyed days like this with Dante. The hours would fly by in the security of the building she was more apt to call home as the weeks passed by.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas had confused Kyrie to no end. She enjoyed the music, naturally, as well as the lights that people put around the city.

She loved staring at them as they seemed to twinkle against the snow that had fallen. Fortuna would only rain in the winter months which would give away to freezing rain sometimes.

The snow crunched under her feet and caught in her hair as it fell from the sky. It added to the mystery that was the holiday for her.

She knew it had religious origins which she understood but the many customs that people had adopted that had little to nothing to do with the religious aspect is where she was confused.

Dante, Lady, and Trish had simply said it was the season of giving and told her she would have time to work it out next year. Giving she understood.

It was customary she soon found to give presents to the people around you that you cared for during the holiday season.

Kyrie had wanted to get something great for each one of her friends, a specific item for each of them that would be perfect for them. It wasn't as easy as she suspected it would be at first.

While she had known them for just a few months she had been able to figure out what the women liked more or less but there tastes proved to be expensive.

Kyrie made good money working at Devil May Cry and suspected Dante was giving her more than she felt due but still it wouldn't be enough to buy Trish or Lady something that they would like.

Dante was a bit easier. She had wanted to buy him something for his weapons, a kit to maintain their upkeep but he really didn't need it. He kept himself well stocked in what he needed on a regular basis.

In the end she had relented in buying a few cases of beer that she knew the trio particularly enjoyed.

On Christmas Eve they had all hung around the office drinking, playing pool and darts. There was a lot of laughter and an insane amount of teasing as well as some flirting, it was a blast.

Kyrie couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. It was the first time the four of them had the time to spend together and it was wonderful. She had never had friends back in Fortuna like she had now.

She couldn't help but giggle thinking what the people she had formerly known would think of her now. They'd whisper behind their hooded robes and gawk at her, everything would be wrong in their eyes.

The idea gave her a sense of liberation and she felt the last stands that she had felt tie her to the island snap. She was free.

The feeling was sudden and almost made her feel giddy. It gave her a rush that she had never experienced before and she started to see her situation in a different light.

Since she had been on her own she had merely felt as if she were simply surviving, going through the motions of living day to day.

Dante helped her through the monotony but there was still that deep, oppressing sadness she couldn't seem to escape.

After Christmas came New Years Eve only a week later. In Fortuna the new year was often met with trepidation. She had spent many years praying in a church until the early hours of the morning for protection.

Now she saw that many people saw the new year as a fresh start. It was something to look forward to, to let go of what had happened in the past year and move on.

She sat on top of the desk with a beer in her hand. Trish sat next to her in the middle of a very rare giggle fit. Kyrie suspected the alcohol was to blame.

Lady stood as tall as she could with her hands out to her sides as Dante just laughed at her. They were playing darts and Lady swore that Dante was cheating.

"You were standing over your own imaginary line." She yelled.

"Oh knock it off. You're just pissed because you actually lost for a change and if it is my imaginary line then wouldn't it be where ever I want it to be?" He stated cockily placing his hands on his hips.

The rage hit Lady full force. It was as if her inner thermostat blew as the blood slammed into her face giving her a bright red complexion.

"How about music?" Kyrie asked suddenly jumping off the desk and stumbled over to the jukebox. Her alcohol tolerance wasn't anywhere near what the others were used to.

She kicked the base of it hearing the record fall down into place. It crackled with static for a minute before blaring to life.

_'If it hadn't been for cotton eyed Joe I'd been married a long time ago. Where did you come from, where did you go; where did you come from cotton eyed Joe.' _

The music was kind of hokey but upbeat. Dante laughed even harder as he grabbed Lady swinging her around.

"No, damn it! I'm pissed at you, I don't want to dance with you." Lady said despite the grin that spread across her face.

"What? Sorry, can't hear ya'! Music stop loud!" He shouted back at her playfully.

"Oh my god, when are you going to grow up and stop being an idiot?" Lady asked laughing.

"Hm, how long have we known each other?" Dante asked with a wink.

"Ugh, to damn long." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Come on babes!" Dante said motioning to Trish and Kyrie. Kyrie took a step back towards the desk only to have Trish grasp onto her wrist pulling her towards the middle of the floor.

"You heard the man." She said. Dante and Lady linked arms and swung around in a circle. They let go as Lady grasped Kyries in the same fashion as Dante went to Trish.

Kyrie couldn't stop herself from laughing. The alcohol made her head feel light as she moved around causing her new found sense of freedom to grow.

She let go of Lady linking her arm into Dante's. He smiled down at her as she still giggled.

"Having fun sweetie?" He asked affectionately.

"Oh yes! A ton." She enthused.

"Good." He replied. The song ended as the next song came on causing the group to stop their antics to catch tier balance again.

Dante snapped his fingers towards the jukebox and grabbed onto Trish pulling her closer to him. "She's a brick...houuuse." He sang along.

"Midnight! Almost!" Lady said suddenly nearly choking on her beer. He grabbed Kyries hand running to the steps that led upstairs.

Dante and Trish were close behind them as Lady led her through the small apartment to the back door next to the bed.

The group went out onto the roof. Farther away closer to the heart of the city Kyrie could hear people courting down from fifteen.

Trish handed Kyrie a noise maker as the count neared five.

"Four, three, two, one...happy new year!" Dante, Lady and Trish exclaimed in unison. Trish threw her arms around Dante placing a light kiss against his lips.

She smirked at him sweetly as he returned the gesture.

"Happy new year baby." She said softly.

"Happy new year darlin'." He replied letting her go. "Lady, come here." Lady responded with a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "That's it?"

Lady punched him in the chest and shoved him a bit.

"Be grateful you're getting that jack ass." She stated trying not to smile at him.

"Happy new years Kyrie." Dante said as Trish and Lady exchanged theirs.

"Happy new year Dante." Kyrie replied walking into the hug he offered.

It was cold out and he was so warm. She snuggled herself further into his embrace enjoying it. As she felt Dante begin to loosen his grip on her she pulled him down slightly to her placing a light kids against his cheek.

"What was that for?" He wondered smiling broadly.

"For everything." She said. Dante nodded his head a few times in understanding.

"Well alright, kisses from three beautiful women...this years starting off right." He exclaimed happily.

"And on that note I'm going inside. It's freezing out here." Trish said.

"Come on, let's take on a game of pool, after all the night is still young." Lady said walking inside behind Trish.

"Wanna partner up with me?" Dante asked Kyrie as she made her way to the door. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Absolutely." She replied as Dante shut out the early morning air.


End file.
